


Heart of the Terror

by Storia_Historia



Series: Drabbles inspired by cheesy Local Songs that mostly the Jadul one [5]
Category: French Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guillotine, Hope you all enjoy, M/M, UST, Usaha pertama nulis fiksi sejarah, birbs and roses, gapake keterangan tahun karena saya lupa angka
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: Mereka bersorak: Liberté! Egalité! Fraternité! Ou la mort!Kemudian memenggal sang pencetus ideologi.Jika banyak yang menganggap jatuhnya Maximilien Robespierre sebagai akhir dari Rezim Teror, mereka salah. Kejatuhan ini justru sebuah persembahan untuk memperpanjang teror itu sendiri.Karena mereka lebih takut pada Robespierre dan Saint-Just ketimbang guillotine.Karena mereka menganggap Robespierre dan Saint-Just sebagai personifikasi dari terror itu sendiri.-------------------------------------------------------------Usaha pertama buat nulis fiksi sejarah, tokoh utama pastinya duo revolusioner radikal Prancis ini.((Ini semacem draft yang bakal di koreksi lagi))





	1. Chapter 1

_Kau yang menanggung kebimbangan negara melawan arus depotisme dan intrik, kau yang kukenal sebagaimana aku mengenal Tuhan melalui keajaibanmu, kusampaikan padamu, monsieur, memintamu untuk bergabung denganku menyelamatkan wilayah menyedihkanku ini._

_Aku tak mengetahui dirimu, tapi kau adalah seorang yang luar biasa. Kau bukan sekedar deputi provinsi, kau adalah representasi dari kemanusiaan dan republik._

_Saint-Just. Konstituen Departemen Aisne._   
_Untuk: Monsieur de Robespierre di Perkumpulan Nasional, Paris._

_Blérancourt, dekat Noyon._   
_19 Agustus 1780._

__  
  
\---

 

 

    Meskipun telah sekian lama meniti karir di depan publik dan politisi, Maximilien Robespierre masih belum terbiasa —dia takkan pernah terbiasa— dan tak begitu pandai memberi tanggapan terhadap puji-pujian yang dielukan padanya.

Dialah _l'incorruptible_ .  
  


Tak salah Danton menyebutnya sebagai sosok 'berbahaya' karena dia tak menginginkan apapun kecuali utopia masa depan Prancis yang bersih .  
  


Sebutlah ia ekstrimis, radikal, gila. Demi hari yang lebih terang di depan nanti, apa salahnya?  
  
  


\---

 

   "..Seorang Raja harus memerintah, atau mati."

Riuh sorak gembira dan tepukan tangan memenuhi ruangan, sangat meriah, sempat ia membandingkannya dengan deru aliran Seine. Para pendengarnya bangkit dari bangku mereka, penuh suka cita.

Sosok pemuda itu, tak lebih dari 25 tahun, masih bertahan diatas podium. Tatapan mata yang keras dan berkilau dengan asa itu sejenak melembut, mengetahui kepercayaan publik sudah ada dalam genggaman.

Di masa lain hal seperti ini mungkin akan terlihat mengerikan, dimana semua orang hanyut dalam euforia menyambut baik usulan untuk memisahkan kepala seseorang dari tubuhnya. Tumpahan darah Louis Capet akan menjadi persembahan untuk revolusi, sesuai dengan apa yang telah lama ia prediksi.

Ia menyibak helai rambut yang jatuh menutupi penglihatannya. Sembari melakukan itu, anting yang ia kenakan menyentuh dingin di tengkuk. Setelah menarik napas, ia dapat memindai seisi ruangan jauh lebih jelas.

Begitu ia menemukan sepasang manik hijau kelabu yang familiar yang berkilau cemerlang padanya, ia tak bisa membantah rasa bangga yang datang menghantam di dada. Dia telah mendapat pengakuan, dia menganggap ini salah satu kemajuan besar dalam hidup.

 

 

\---

 

 

   Matahari merangkak perlahan tapi pasti dari ufuk timur. Terkadang ia membayangkan jika udara yang ia hirup pagi ini bercampur dengan anyir darah, dan terkadang ia menahan diri untuk tidak memuntahkan sarapannya.

Seorang lelaki dengan wig berkilau putih keemasan tengah melempar remahan roti dan langsung dikelilingi gerombolan merpati saat sosok Eléonore Duplay, dengan wajah tersipu, menyampaikan seseorang ingin menemui dirinya.

Robespierre tidak mengingat jika ia membuat janji bertemu dengan siapapun pagi ini, namun Eléonore Duplay menyebutkan nama Saint-Just. Jika seorang Saint-Just datang tiba-tiba kepadanya, pastilah ia memiliki sesuatu yang penting untuk disampaikan.

Sosok pemuda dengan pembawaan militer itu muncul dengan sebuket mawar, bak pengantin pria yang kabur dari upacara pernikahannya. Ia menyodorkannya pada Robespierre.

Lelaki yang lebih tua menerima bunga-bunga itu sambil tersenyum. Mereka berjabat tangan, dan Robespierre bertanya jika Saint-Just tidak keberatan menunggunya melemparkan serpihan roti terakhir pada binatang-binatang bersayap itu.

Saint-Just mengangguk, mengetahui hal itu takkan memakan waktu lama.  
Robespierre tertawa kecil saat seekor merpati kelaparan menerjang pemuda itu, mengacaukan susunan rambut gelapnya yang telah tersisir rapi sebelumnya. Saint-Just ikut tersenyum.

 

\---

 

   Tumpukan rangkai bunga yang bertugas sebagai ornamen di mejanya terlihat jenaka. Tentu saja mawar-mawar yang dibawakan Saint-Just bertahan lebih lama ketimbang milik Eléonore Duplay.

Desmoulins berdehem, dengan portfolio dalam pelukannya. Kawan lamanya itu tengah berdiri di ambang pintu yang setengah terbuka, seolah menunggu untuk diizinkan masuk.

Hal ini membuatnya seolah telah menelan pil pahit.

"Kuharap kau masih bisa fokus, Maxime." Kata sang Jurnalis, berusaha keras agar dirinya tak terdengar kaku.

Robespierre mengangkat salah satu alisnya, bingung. Namun ia memilih untuk menghampiri kawannya, menepuk lengannya sebagai gestur ramah dan mempersilahkannya duduk di bangku manapun yang ia mau.  
Tentu saja ia memilih bangku yang sama dengan yang diduduki oleh Antoine Saint-Just siang tadi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Camille?" Ia mengalihkan percakapan dengan basa basi.

Desmoulins terdiam sejenak, seolah ingin memaparkan argumen. Namun ia langsung membatalkan rencana itu, dan alih-alih menjawab dengan nada bergurau:

"Oh, Maxime. Kau takkan percaya dengan yang kutemukan dalam perjalanan tadi..."

Semakin larut, semakin berat dan panas topik pembicaraan mereka. Tentu saja tentang politik, _Jacobin_ dan oposisi mereka (terutama _Girondins_ ). Desmoulins terlihat bangga dengan tulisannya dalam _Vieux Cordelier_ , sementara Robespierre khawatir akan isi yang terlalu jelas kontroversialnya.

Sang Jurnalis menatapnya bingung, ia memindai kawan lamanya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki berulang kali. Seolah mengobservasi spesimen.

"Mengapa Maxime? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau tidak seperti dirimu lagi."

Robespierre ingin berteriak tepat di depan wajah lelaki itu, bahwa tak ada yang salah dengannya, tapi _ada yang salah denganmu, temanku!_

Ia ingin menuduh Danton, namun Desmoulins terlebih dulu berbisik, sangat pelan, dan penuh emosi:

"Bocah Saint-Just itu menemuimu."

Itu bukanlah pertanyaan, dan Robespierre sendiri tak yakin apakah Desmoulins menuntut jawaban. Dia menyadari hubungan dua lelaki itu yang tak sebagus dengan apa yang mereka tampilkan di muka umum.

Bagaimana salah satu dari mereka selalu menghilang apabila yang lainnya muncul, kecuali dalam pertemuan yang memaksa mereka berinteraksi dengan kaku.

Robespierre tahu jika ia memberitahu Desmoulins bahwa Saint-Just hanya sekedar ingin mengetahui pendapatnya soal proposal yang ia rancang, Desmoulins akan menyampaikannya juga pada Danton. Hal ini akan semakin mengusutkan simpul hubungan mereka.

Maka dari itu, Robespierre memilih untuk tidak menanggapi. Alih-alih ia mengomentari cuaca Paris yang tak seramah biasanya.

 

\---

 

_Diktator._

_Tiran._

_Pembunuh._

_Monster._

Tentu saja mereka menyalahkannya lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tentu saja harus dirinya yang menjadi kambing hitam.

Satelah terbunuhnya Marat, Danton dan Desmoulins ikut menyusul sang Dokter dengan kehilangan kepala mereka. Robespierre telah berusaha untuk menyelamatkan sang Jurnalis, namun diluar dugaan, Desmoulins sendiri menolak untuk diselamatkan.

Camille Desmoulins, yang sempat menghabiskan masa kecil dengannya. Camille Desmoulins yang sempat menggebu-gebu meneriakkan revolusi dengannya. Camille Desmoulins yang percaya diri membubuhkan nama Robespierre tertua sebagai pendamping dari Horace, putranya.

 

'.. _Robespierre ku tersayang, kawan lamaku semasa sekolah, ingatlah apa yang telah diajarkan sejarah dan filosofi: Bahwa cinta lebih abadi ketimbang rasa takut_..'

 

Bukan perkara mudah bagi mereka untuk memutuskan hal ini, tapi Desmoulins sendirilah yang memilih masa depannya mengikuti sosok korup Georges Danton dibawah pisau guillotine. Meneriakkan nama perempuan yang amat ia cintai di dunia.

Lucile sang janda Desmoulins, tentunya ikut menyusul sang suami kurang lebih seminggu kemudian. Setelah sebelumnya segala permohonannya pada Robespierre sama sekali tak didengar.

Dengan mata berbinar, perempuan itu berkata: " _Tak lama lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Camille ku tersayang._ "

Sungguh sebuah ekspresi kehebatan cinta yang menggugah hati banyak orang.  
Meskipun begitu, demi keberlangsungan revolusi, mereka tak punya banyak pilihan. Bukan dengan senang hati seorang Maximilien Robespierre menyerahkan nyawa temannya atas nama Kebajikan dan Terror.

Robespierre melirik sosok muda Saint-Just yang sedaritadi ikut terdiam, namun dahinya mengkerut dan mata kelabu dingin itu terpaku menatap ketiadaan, menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang hanyut dalam pikiran apapun yang ada dalam kepala cemerlangnya.

Tidak biasanya ia merasa segundah ini. Tidak seharusnya percik keraguan ia tujukan pada seorang Antoine Saint-Just.  
Namun Robespierre sudah tak mengenal dunia dihadapannya ini lagi.

Dia tak takut akan kematian, namun bekunya revolusi bisa dengan mudah digunakan oleh mereka yang haus tahta dan harta. Segalanya akan kembali menuju ruang hampa, dan jerih payah mereka beberapa tahun terakhir ini akan sia-sia.

 

\---

 

   Dalam mimpinya, pemuda itu sedang berjalan di sebuah padang rumput yang ikut menari disisir angin. Sejauh mata memandang segalanya terlihat bak sulam emas, dan terkesan hangat akibat senja.

Hanya sebentar ia mampu menikmati suasana, saat topi yang ia kenakan tiba-tiba ikut terbang bersama angin. Ia mencoba mengejar dan meraih, namun ia justru terjatuh.

Saat Antoine Saint-Just membuka kedua kelopak mata, ia menemukan napasnya tersengal. Keringat dingin membasahi dahi, leher, dan punggungnya.

 

 

\---

 

 

   Le Bas kembali mengabari Saint-Just tentang Robespierre yang semakin hari semakin lemah hingga dengan terpaksa ia tak bisa muncul di Komite.

Mulai berkembangnya teori-teori konspirasi internal tentang Robespierre membuat Saint-Just khawatir. Tentang bagaimana kekuasaannya dan _Montagnards_ yang sangat kuat sejak runtuhnya Girondins dan para Dantonist.

Bagaimana orang-orang mencemooh ideologinya, dan fanatisme pada Rosseau.  
Semua omong kosong, dan sebaran kebencian. Mereka ingin kekuasaan Robespierre, menganggap tribunalnya tak lebih dari sesuatu yang telah lama membusuk —bau busuk kediktatoran.

"Dibandingkan dirimu, seekor anjing bahkan lebih layak menjadi moderat. Dibandingkan dirimu dan Robespierre, eksekusioner adalah malaikat yang lebih pengampun!" Seru Lindet padanya.

Saint-Just beranjak.

"Kau akan menyesali kata-katamu itu, _citoyen_. " Tanggapnya dingin. Ia pergi menerobos kerumunan, meninggalkan Couthon yang malang.

Dia tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti terjadi, dan jika harus memilih antara kepalanya atau kepala Robespierre...

Lirih sendu Lucile Desmoulins terngiang di kepalanya.

 

_Aku tak perlu rasa kasihan seperti kalian, dimana kematian kalian akan terkenal karena keburukan, kalian akan dihantui perasaan bersalah karena apa yang telah kalian lakukan._

 

Saint-Just menggelengkan kepalanya frantik. Dalam situasi yang berbeda, ia pasti akan merasa jijik dengan dirinya yang makin sentimen.

 

Sebulan lebih telah berlalu hingga Robespierre memutuskan untuk kembali muncul di publik dan meminta podium. Antoine Saint-Just tentu saja berjalan bersamanya. Semua mata terarah pada mereka.

 

_Dia tampak sakit._

 

Robespierre, di puncak podium, menarik napas.

"Aku, yang terlahir sebagai budak dari kebebasan, dipanggil tiran. Aku, yang telah hidup sebagai martir bagi Republik, dipanggil diktator. Mengapa? Siapa yang menebar kebohongan ini..?"

 

\---

 

  Barras dan Bourdon menyorakkan tuntutan pada nama Robespierre, Couthon, dan Saint-Just sebagai perusak revolusi, dan tentu saja mereka melakukannya!

_Vivé Robespierre! Vivé Robespierre!_

Hôtel de Ville akan menjadi perlawanan terakhir mereka, karena para tikus-tikus serakah itu tak pantas mendapatkan Robespierre tanpa perlawanan.  
Saint-Just memandang dari lantai atas bangunan itu, sembari menyiapkan pistolnya. Le Bas tampak sibuk mengatur pasukannya. Sungguh ironis mengetahui para tentara itu sana akan berhadapan dengan tentara yang berseragam sama.

"Kau masih bisa menyerahkan diri pada mereka, dan melihat matahari terbit esok hari, kawanku."

Pemuda itu terlonjak kaget dan segera berbalik kearah sosok Couthon di kursi rodanya, yang tampak pucat karena segala kesemrawutan yang mereka alami hari ini. Sepucuk pistol juga tampak menggantung aman di pinggangnya. Mengetahui Saint-Just tak memberikan respon lebih kecuali perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya yang tampak lebih keras dari biasanya, Couthon melanjutkan.

"Kita semua tahu akan ada pertumpahan darah tak lama lagi, dan kau, _citoyen_ Saint-Just, masih punya harapan—"

"Kau tahu dengan terang mengenai harapanku itu, _citoyen_ Couthon." Sergah Saint-Just. Manik kelabu yang dingin beralih ke sosok Maximilien Robespierre yang sibuk dalam pembicaraan keluarga dengan Augustine, saudaranya.

Robespierre tertua tampak tak kalah berantakan dibanding mereka semua. Setelah apa yang seperti selamanya, tampaknya dua Robespierre sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan, dan mereka saling berpelukan.

Mata hijau gelap Maximilien Robespierre bertemu dengannya, dan setelah Augustine pergi entah kemana, Saint-Just melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok itu.

"Sebuah kehormatan mengetahui kau masih mau berdiri bersamaku hingga titik ini." Ujar lelaki yang lebih tua itu.

"Kau berbicara seolah ini adalah akhir dari segalanya."

 

_Bukankah memang ini akhirnya?_

 

Robespierre tidak menjawab. Mereka saling bertukar pandang, karena tahu kata-kata tak dapat dirangkai untuk menyampaikan isi hati keduanya.

Saint-Just menyarungkan pistolnya, dan meraih tangan kanan Robespierre, meremasnya lembut. Matanya tak memutus kontak dengan lelaki itu saat ia perlahan mengangkat telapak tangan itu, dan menciumnya.

Ini sama sekali tak terduga.

"Begitu?" Lirih Robespierre, meskipun Saint-Just tak melontarkan sepotong kalimat apapun. Tapi ia mengerti, ia sangat mengerti. Benar-benar melankolis.

Robespierre tersenyum, dan Saint-Just ikut membalas senyuman itu.

 

\---

 

   Suara medan perang adalah sesuatu yang sangat familiar bagi Louis Antoine de Saint-Just. Benturan antar bayonet, letusan pistol disertai aroma mesiu dan darah, jeritan-jeritan mereka yang berhadapan dengan maut. Mencekam.

Dengan panik Saint-Just menyisir diantara kerumunan yang mengamuk menghancurkan semua yang ada dalam ruangan. Dia mencari sosok Robespierre, dia harus menemukannya.

Seseorang menghantamnya ke lantai, yang lainnya mengamankan pistol yang ia genggam. Dia terus meronta, namun ia kalah jumlah.

_Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dimana Robespierre?!_

Mereka menyeretnya keluar dari Hôtel de Ville. Sepanjang perjalanan ia dihadapkan dengan rasa takut jika salah satu dari tubuh tak bernyawa yang mereka lewati adalah Robespierre.

 

\---

 

   Seseorang menembaknya, namun meleset. Alih-alih menghancurkan kepala, tembakan itu mengenai rahang bawahnya. Mereka harus membaringkannya dan membalutkan perban mengelilingi kepalanya.

"Beri dia jalan. Biarkan dia melihat bagaimana kondisi _Raja_ nya yang telah jatuh sekarang." Ujar seseorang dengan nada sarkas, disusul beberapa tawa tertahan.

Robespierre mengadah, ia mendapati sosok Antoine Saint-Just menatapnya dengan ekspresi campuran amarah dan kesedihan. Pemuda itu meraih telapak tangannya, dan berulangkali menggambar lingkaran disana dengan jempolnya. Gestur dengan tujuan menenangkan.

 

\---

 

   Maximilien Robespierre tak pernah hadir dalam proses eksekusi guillotine, kecuali, tentu saja proses eksekusinya sendiri. Warga Paris melemparkan bunga-bunga kedalam kereta yang membawa mereka. Secara ironis, tentu saja.

Mereka menganggap dirinya dan Saint-Just lah sebagai terror. Dua sosok radikal tanpa hati —bukan kebusukan dalam jiwa korup Barras dan Bourdon—mereka yang kini berhasil menjatuhkannya. Revolusi membeku, dan Prancis akan dengan mudah dikuasai seseorang yang opurtunis.

Mereka dibariskan sebelum menaiki panggung guillotine. Tangan mereka terikat di belakang. Saint-Just tentu saja berdiri disampingnya. Sosok Couthon yang malang tergeletak bak seonggok kayu, tak ada kursi untuknya.

Saint-Just tak mengatakan apapun, namun ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipinya. Robespierre hanya dapat membalasnya dengan tatapan sendu.

_Dan mereka bilang ia tak punya hati?_

Jika saja, _jika_ saja. Tuhan memang benar-benar menyaksikan. Akankah Dia mempertemukan kembali mereka yang saling mencinta?

 

 

- **END** -


	2. Recommended Playlist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karena saya emo macem ababil

**-Main** -  
" _If you loves somebody, could we be this strong? I will fight to win, our love will conquer all_."  
 **My Heart**  
 **(** Irwansyah ft. Acha Septiasa)

- **Camille/Maxime** -  
" _Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour t'avouer que j'ai mal, À mon cœur mourant et mes souvenirs tachés de blanc._ "  
 **La Petite Mort**   
(Coeur du Pirate)

- **Camille/Lucile** -  
" _No one compares to you, I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side."_  
 **Dark Paradise**  
 **(** Lana del Rey)

- **Antoine/Maxime** -  
" _J'irais décrocher la lune, j'irais voler la fortune, si tu me le demandais. Je renierais ma patrie, je renierais mes amis, si tu me le demandais._ "  
 **Hymne á L'amour**  
(Edith Piaf)  
  
  
  
  
  


-Bonus: Thermidor 9-  
 ** _Elegia_**  
(New Order)

**Author's Note:**

> Semua yang saya tulis disini, sesuai garis besarnya, tentang hubungan Robespierre sama Saint-Just, soalnya, hm, mati demi dan bareng temenmu itu sesuatu yang 'hetero banget' kan? Ha!
> 
> Bagian Robespierre ngasi makan merpati itu sepenuhnya fiksi. Saya tau dia pernah melihara merpati sama walet, dan nangis kejer pas tau adeknya ga sengaja ngebunuh si merpati. Tapi keknya dia ngga bakal sempet jalan di taman lagi sejak politik (tm).
> 
> Bagian Saint-Just cium tangan Robespierre juga, sayangnya :(  
> (Tapi bagian di guillotine itu saya masih belom yakin, soalnya ada sketsa sejarah yg gambarin mereka mwah mwah sebelum kena penggal, tapi saya ga nemu bahasan soal ini di artikel manapun.)
> 
> Bagian surat Saint-Just ke Robespierre di prolog itu juga ga semuanya saya translate soalnya capek kalo ngetik sepanjang jalan kenangan gitu.
> 
> Tapi serius, saya baca di beberapa artikel punya sejarahwan, mereka punya spekulasi: Kalo aja Saint-Just ngga ngikut Robespierre, dia bisa ngendaliin Revolusi dan bahkan mungkin bikin Napoleon Bonaparte tunduk ke hukum, dan segala Kekaisaran Pertama Prancis ngga bakal ada.
> 
> Tapi, yha, demi bro mu, apa yang ngga?
> 
> ANYWAY, kalo ada yang pernah denger mitos Robespierre makan bayi atau Saint-Just punya baju dari kulit manusia, (Plis saya ngakak ini) itu semua hoax. Ini semua pasti perbuatan Templar!!!!1
> 
> Akhirnya, saya mo nekenin lagi. Meski saya aga aga simpati juga sama nasib Maxime/Antoine dkk, saya sepenuhnya ngga maafin mereka gegara udah ngebiarin ribuan orang mati via guillotine. Jadi ini macem: Cool motive, still murder >:(
> 
> Pokoknya saya makasih banget kala pembaca mau ngasih krisar, atau bahkan sekedar baca, karena, yha, saya lumayan bangga sama tulisan yang satu ini. Dan @ guru sejarah, maafkeun muridmu ini huhuhuhuh ;(


End file.
